Cathy the Pirate Cat
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: A new animatronic comes along, what happens when she befriends the night guard? Takes place during FNAF 1.
1. New Animatronic

Cathy The Pirate Cat

By: Stephanie E.

Chapter One: New Animatronic

It was another day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were playing on the stage in the main party room, while Foxy was entertaining some other kids in Pirate Cove. He loved the children, and they seemed to love him even though he was ripped and almost completely broken. "Arrr," He said as he jumped onto one of the unoccupied tables, "Who wants to be part of me crew?" he asked looking around at the kids who raised their hands. "How 'bout you lass?" he asked to a little girl near the back hiding behind her hair.

She looked up startled and said, "I don't want to be a pirate, Mr. Fox" Foxy tilted his head and jumped off the table.

"Ar, then what do you want to be?"

She stepped back, "I want to be a swimmer."

Foxy laughed, "What be yer name lass?"

"Susan"

"Ah, Susan. Pirates be fantastic swimmers. We need to be to get the buried treasure."

"Buried treasure?"

"Ay, yes" He was sitting on the table ledge and the kids gathered around him with Susan in the front. "Treasure that be at the bottom of the ocean, chests filled to the brim with gold and jewels." He jumped up and went to his stage. "I'll show ya." He disappeared behind the curtain, when he came back out he was carrying a medium sized chest. "Ar, now who want to be opening this here chest?" Susan was the first to get on the stage. She reached out and opened the chest, when she did out sprang a small octopus plushie. She screamed with joy and hugged the toy.

"Thank you Mr. Fox!" Then she hugged him and jumped down the stage, with the help of some of the day guards who were around.

For the rest of the day Foxy played with the children and gave out small toys. At the end of the day an announcement came on in Pirate Cove. "Attention all children! Come early tomorrow for a new addition to Pirate Cove! That's right a new pirate friend!" Foxy was already behind the curtain, done with his job for the day when the announcement came on. 'A new addition?' he could hear the cheers from the children, and a few conversations.

"Do you think it's a girl?"

"Why would it be a girl?"

"I wonder what it will look like!"

"Maybe it's a dragon!"

Foxy didn't like the sound of a new animatronic sharing Pirate Cove with him. What kind of animatronic was it? Is he getting replaced? He decided that once the Pizzeria closed he was going to talk to Freddy.

A few hours before midnight Foxy went and talked to Freddy about the new robot. "What if it's replacing me?" he said once they had sat down.

"I doubt it, come on Foxy. They would never get rid of you unless you completely fell apart, the kids love you too much."

"I guess you're right." Before the conversation could go on the two male robots heard a truck pulling up and stopping near the loading dock.

"That's probably the newbie. Quick get to the cove!" Oh, he was quick. He wanted to get the first look of the newbie. But he never did. They unpacked it and programmed it in the back room, and he couldn't move to go see it. So the next morning when he did his act, he as well as the kids were getting a surprise.


	2. We Meet At Last

Chapter 2: We Meet At Last

Foxy was nervous the entire day, last night he didn't even try to go after the night guard. Now, even with the kids playing with him, he was just waiting for the day guards to take him away. Right when he was about to jump off the stage some trumpets played on the speakers. When he turned around to see what was going on he got knocked off the stage. All the kids gathered around him then looked up to see the new robot. He saw her, that's right her, too. Before he could protest she spoke, "Avast, little pirateers, I be taking o'er this ship nah." One of the girls stepped up and said.

"Who are you and why did you hurt Foxy?!"

"Ah, I be First Mate Cathy the Pirate Cat! Due to Captain's orders this here fox got to walk the plank." She reached down and pulled up Foxy off the floor. A fox? She didn't expect that, but programs were programs. "All right fox, say ye prayers." She pulled him closer and said in his ear, "Play along."

He didn't have to pretend. He scowled and pushed away from the cat, then he swiped at her with his hook. She ducked under it and pulled out a sword she had somehow hid near the stage. Then they fought hook to sword, the kids watching intently. Then the cat fell, the sword flying out of her paw and on to the ground below. Foxy towered over her and pointed his claw at her, "Any last words, cat?"

She didn't get to answer as a little voice came up and said, "Cathy! Catch!" A little girl had thrown the sword and in one swift move the cat had caught it, tripped Foxy, and pointed it at his throat. She smiled and held out her paw, "You be a worthy opponent, I'll tell the Cap, to find another ship." Once Foxy was up she turned to the kids, "As are you a mighty crew. But I see there is a rebel amongst them. Show ye self." The little girl came forward, a brown-haired girl with light green eyes. "Just why did you betray yer captain?"

"You were in trouble, and mom always said to help those in need." the child said hiding behind her hair.

"Ah, you are a brave lass. Just fer helping me, here." she held out her sword to the girl. "You are a mighty brave First Mate." She turned to Foxy, "Until tomorrow. Captain." She saluted then turned and jumped behind the curtains to await tomorrow.

Foxy was stunned, so he was thankful that the day was over. The kids left, all trying to get a chance with the plastic sword Cathy had given out, and the fox was growling. That cat had taken his crew away from him. He wondered if she had the night roaming on as well. He went behind the curtain, but the cat wasn't there. Must've gone to the back room, he thought.

Cathy was ecstatic. Her first day had been great, she met another pirate and put on a fantastic show. She hoped that fox didn't hate her, she had basically stolen his crew right under his nose. She walked into the backroom and waited for shutdown, though it never came. Usually after her performance she automatically turned off. "They must've attached night roaming to me." she said out loud. She heard talking outside her new room. There were four voices, one was Foxy she didn't know the other three. All though they sounded familiar.

"She beat me! At a sword fight!" yelled Foxy once the place was closed. It was a Saturday so the night guard was off duty. All the old animatronics sat at the table in Pirate Cove.

"Calm down, Foxy. She was programmed to, most likely." Freddy tried to calm his friend down. Bonnie and Chica were quiet during most of his little rant but now Chica spoke up.

"What did she look like?" the chicken asked.

Foxy thought for a moment, "She was a cat with dark brown fur and she had light brown hair and tail, which had a single silver streak running down them. Her eyes were different colors, but that was probably intentional from her maker. Her pirate clothes looked ragged, it was a white shirt with a red vest and a black skirt. She also had a single gold earring on her right ear."

Freddy thought for a moment getting the picture set in his mind, "Does she have night roaming?" Foxy shrugged, he didn't know. Just then they all turned their heads to a noise that came from the stage, and also a small pirate curse that only Foxy understood. The curtains opened slightly and a small cat face popped out, she was smiling but it was an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she said then stepped out fully, "my night vision wasn't on." She hopped off the stage and stopped about two feet away from the table. "Hi, I'm Cathy."


	3. Learning the Ropes

Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes

"So your Cathy?" asked Chica looking her up and down. She nodded and looked down at her paws.

"Sorry, about that thing on stage. I was just following the program I had." she looked at Foxy and smiled.

He scowled at her and turned away. Freddy gave a soft smile and said, "You don't sound much like a pirate."

She looked down again, "I was made in New York, I guess the accent rubbed off on me." Again she looked up. Foxy had his arms crossed and was mumbling something under his breath. Chica was trying to comfort him. Bonnie was just looking at Cathy, and Freddy was trying to get Foxy to talk.

"I ain't talkin to 'er!" he said and got up from the table. "She be here to steal my job!" and with that he went to walk the halls to clear his mind.

Cathy looked down, ashamed at what she had done. She hadn't meant to make anyone angry she was just doing her job. She sighed and sat on the edge of the stage, "I'm sorry" she said in a sigh. Freddy got up and sat next to her.

"It's fine, he'll get over it. In the mean time, want someone to show you around? If your gonna work here you need to know what to do." she nodded and Freddy got Bonnie to show her around.

"Wait, so you're a guy?" Cathy asked while she and Bonnie were in the kitchen. He nodded and pulled out some pizza. "Can you eat too?"

"No, we can't eat. This is plastic pizza, only I know about it. Makes me feel more real." He shoved a piece in his mouth and chewed the plastic snack. "So, any questions about your job?"

"Ya, why do we hunt the night guard? What did he do wrong?"

"To be honest I don't know, I guess it's an old grudge. You know Foxy doesn't like doing it either, tries to warn the guy but ends up giving him a heart attack."

"Hmm, so I try to get into the room," Bonnie nodded "then if I can, attack him when he puts the screen down," he nodded again "and stuff his body in a suit? A bit dramatic, don't ya think?"

"Like I said I don't get it. Rules are rules. There are two ways to do this." he added and Cathy sat on the counter ready to listen. "You could do what we do and wind him up before we scare him, or do what Fox does and just ran at him."

"Can I do something different?" she asked looking at the camera in the kitchen.

"Sure, but make sure you tell Fred what it is. Or your gonna get bruised real badly."

"But isn't Freddy nice?"

"Fred is, it's Golden Freddy you need to be careful of." he looked around nervously. "That's enough for the night. Tomorrow is Sunday, not many people in and closes early. Try and make some friends, ok kid?" she nodded and walked back to Pirate Cove.

When she got back she heard a humming, sort of singing, coming from behind the curtains. It went "Hum du du dum. Hum du du dum." over and over in a weird kind of cool tune. She carefully crept behind the curtains and saw Foxy sitting in a corner, with his eyes closed, humming to himself. She had heard this tune before, but she can't we remember where. She sat down opposite Foxy and closed her eyes and began to softly sing the words.

"Yo ho, Yo ho. A pirates life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!" she heard some shuffling in the curtains but dismissed it.

"We kidnap, we ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!

Yo ho, Yo ho. A pirates life for me." she heard some music that sounded very familiar to the song she heard and sang more.

"We extort, we pilfer, we flitch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!" she got up and danced a bit.

"Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.

Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho!

Yo ho, Yo ho! A pirates life for me!" She stopped singing when she heard a snicker. She turned and saw the four robots watching her, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy had instruments and Foxy was smirking at her.

"Control yourself lass." he said and walked up to her. "Save it for the kids." then he chuckled. He probably didn't mean it as a joke, but Cathy hated being laughed at. She pushed him with all her strength, which was a lot for she pushed him almost to the edge of the stage.

"Never laugh at me!" she yelled and they all could see both her eyes at that moment. They were glowing bright green and bright blue. She turned away, "Never." she went into her room.


	4. A Golden Meeting

Chapter 4: A Golden Meeting

Cathy sat in her room, it was a small closet that didn't have a camera. She was on the floor in the center and was in a tight ball. If she could cry she would be, she might have been made to look like a "grown up" animatronic, but she was only 13 years old. She hated it when anyone, or anything, laughed at her. She heard a knocking at her door and got up to answer it, it was Foxy. She hissed and went over to the small cot she had made, made out of some tossed away blankets and wood that was rotting. He went over to her and sat across from her.

"Are you ok, lass?" he asked and she could hear sympathy in it.

"I- I just don't like it when people laugh at me." she said and looked him in the eye. "I-I don't"

He nodded and went to sit next to her, "I'm sorry I laughed, I didn't mean to make ya feel bad. To be honest I never saw a tron dance like that. Never saw a tron dance actually."

She looked up and smiled, "My endoskeleton is very flexible, like a cats." he chuckled. "I just like to dance. My last job was to attract tourists to a cat store, and dancing always did the trick." She looked down again.

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I can say you could be happier here." he gently put his arm around her in a brotherly way.

She looked up at him, "Can we be, um, friends?" she asked.

He chuckled again from her shy demeanor, "Of course, lass. I'm sorry I got angry back there. I thought you were here to steal my job." She shook her head and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I have to go." He got up and she stretched out on her cot. "Tomorrow is Sunday, the place is closed then. Just a reminder." She nodded and curled up, he chuckled at the sight and left. Little did they know, a pair of golden eyes were watching them.

The next day, after Freddy came and woke her up, Cathy had went to explore the small pizzeria. Around noon Foxy came up and asked if she wanted to race, she agreed. So now they were lined up and the end of the hall and they had to run to the other end and back. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all present and Freddy blew his whistle, then they ran. Foxy was running on both legs and so was Cathy, but as she gained speed she started slowly bending down and then running on all fours. Foxy was a good two feet in front of her and he touched the wall and started running back, as he passed she thought she heard a dark chuckle and as she was coming to the wall it looked like she was going to hit it. Foxy saw this and was getting ready to run back if necessary, but then she did something none of the other trons had seen. She jump off the wall and propelled herself forward at least five feet. Then when she passes Foxy, he heard a clear hiss. He chased after her, but she kept blocking his path. She won the race with one final leap across the line. She slid across the floor and got up. She walked over to Foxy and poked him in the chest, "I said no laughing at me!" They were all too stunned to say anything as she raced back down the hall and turned into the security room. They decided to leave her alone and all went back to their stages.

Cathy sat in the office chair looking at all the turned off television sets. She heard the dark chuckle again and spun around, thinking it was Foxy again. It wasn't. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like an empty tron. It was a more rusted, and golden, version of Freddy. She gasped, this is what Bonnie must've been talking about. She fell out of the chair and watched as it approached her, taking big slow steps. It didn't speak, she didn't think it had a voice box, but when it's mouth moved black smoke came out and entangled itself around her neck and limps. She didn't need air, but she still somehow was choking. She kicked and tried to scratch at the tron, but she couldn't reach it. Then some of the smoke went inside her mouth, her vision blurred and she fainted.

She woke up to Foxy kneeling over her, shaking her. "Cathy! Cathy!" he was yelling. He saw her eyes opened and sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you." he helped her up and leaned her against the wall. "What happened to you? I heard some screaming and when I found you, you were on the floor. You looked deactivated!" She shook her head and blinked her eyes, there were yellow spots everywhere.

"I-I'm fine." she said and shook her head again. "I just fell asleep." she couldn't say the truth for some reason.

"Then why were you screaming?" the fox asked crossing his arms.

"Bad dream?" she said with a questioning smile. "Sorry, I just need some time to my self."

"Ok, but I am right outside if it happens again." then he left her alone in her room.

She leaned against the wall again and closed her eyes. Then snapped them back opened, the words "It's Me" glowed in front of her.


	5. Something New

Chapter 5: Something New?

(Cathy's POV)

Not much happened after that, Cathy went to sleep and the next morning she did her sketch with Foxy. It was when the new night guard came in that something happened. Cathy watched keenly as Bonnie was messing with the night guard, she felt a soft urge to go and scare him, but she waited. The next night Bonnie and Chica went, the urge got stronger, still she waited. It was on the third night, after Foxy had tried to run at the guard that she snapped. Once she was sure the camera was not on her she dashed out of Pirate Cove and hid in the left hallway. She remembered when Foxy and her raced down here, where she met Golden Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were both away and she had a perfect opportunity to get the guard. She thought of this as a game more than life and death. Like hide and seek, except backwards. The seeker stays still while the hiders get closer. She crept closer to the office, staying out of view from the cameras, and when she got there she hid under the glass and waited.

(Guard's POV)

They were all gone, all the trons had left him alone for at least an hour. They were toying with him, he knew it, he knew what they could do. Yet, they stayed in the same rooms. Bonnie in the party room, Chica in the kitchen, and Foxy went back to Pirate Cove. Freddy hadn't moved yet, but he could see something gleaming in the robots cold, metal eyes. He heard a knock at the window and jumped, when he closed the door he saw nothing there. Nothing in the window, nothing on the cameras, no one had moved. He swore he heard a knock, he opened the door and waited, nothing. He looked at the cameras again, no one had moved.

(Cathy's POV)

While he was busy looking at the cameras, Cathy had crept inside the office and was now hiding under the desk. He was right there, she could kill him right now. But she didn't. There was something about this guard that made her stop. He seemed so innocent, a guy just trying to earn a decent dollar, and yet so scared. Well she would be too, if she were honest. Who the heck wouldn't be scared if you were being practically hunted by giant animal robots who you knew wanted to kill you. Yet there was a feeling somewhere inside her that said 'Do it, do it! Jump him now!' She decided, before she had to do the inevitable, that she would scare him a bit more. She let out a soft purr, because of her metal it sounded like the growling of a computer starting up. A jump, silence, and then the sound of the cameras being checked.

(Guards POV)

He heard a growl, no one had moved. He was going insane! This was much, much worse than the previous nights. Then, oh then, he felt a chill on his right leg. Like metal being lightly brushed against his pants, he looked down… nothing. He looked at his power, 65% and two hours until six, he risked it. He closed both doors, put down his camera and got up from his chair. He looked around, nothing. Nothing had been disturbed. He heard the growl again, louder, and a chill on his neck. He spun, nothing. He felt like crying, a grown man nearing his thirties, was thinking of crying because he was scared. He heard a rustle, spun, nothing. Whatever was in here was quick, quicker than Foxy, or maybe just small.

(Cathy's POV)

This was so much fun! Growl, roll, hide, repeat. Just like a game, she loved it. During her fun, she noticed what the guard looked like. Short, fluffy hair, hazel eyes, tan-ish skin, and he wore the regular uniform. She was surprised he hadn't seen her yet, it was such a small room. Although something made her stop playing. He went underneath his desk, after opening the doors, pulled his knees to his face, and she could see him shaking and could hear small sobs coming from him. He was crying, she have made him cry. Even worse, he had opened the doors, he was inviting them to come kill him. She sat across from him, transfixed at what she had done, the urge to kill had left, and was replaced with something else. A feeling she could not name or place.

(Guards POV)

That's he had given up, it was no use, they were going to get him eventually. Maybe though, he thought, if he hid under the desk for the next hour and half or so, they wouldn't find him and go away. He cried, for the first time since he was maybe 15 he cried. He would've kept crying too, if he didn't hear a breathing sound coming across from him. A mechanical breathing. He stopped and listened, it stopped then resumed, lighter this time as if listening as well. He slowly looked up, expecting to see the bunny or the chicken or even the fox. But no, fate decided he needed to suffer more. He saw a cat, a cat tron that he was not told about, the one think he was allergic to. Of course it wasn't real, but he was scared to be around them. This thing was probably as tall as him and he saw her teeth and claws glint in the small light he had. He closed his eyes again waiting for death to take him. It never did, he looked back up and saw her properly this time. She was sitting cross-legged from him and her head was tilted at him.

(Cathy's POV)

He was looking at her now, his head was completely away from his knees except it was slouched a bit because of the low desk. She placed her paws behind her back so she didn't scare him with her claws and closed her mouth as much as she could. He came out of his hiding spot, just a little bit so his head could stretch. She smiled and he backed up in surprise, she hid her teeth again. His head matched hers with a tilt. She realized at that moment that she didn't want to kill him, or even scare him anymore. She would protect him, she didn't know why but she wanted to. She lifted up her paw and he flinched but she left it suspended in the air.

(Guards POV)

Her paw was closer to him, and it was suspended. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed it. He saw _her_ flinch, but she didn't move away. He moved his hand up and down, shaking hers. Her head tilted to other side and he chuckled. He was surprised at this, he could die at any moment and he was chuckling at the very thing that could kill him. He heard him alarm go off and he jumped up, she jumped back. They stared at each other for a while and then she raced out of the room. He was shocked, but at the same time he still wanted out of here. On his way to his car he thought that maybe the job wasn't going to be so hard. As long as there was one good thing there, he could keep going. He smiled as he started the car and when he backed up he could just make out a cat shape at the foggy window


	6. Almost Death

Chapter 6: Almost Death

Cathy was pinned in her room looking up at Freddy, an angry Freddy. Something she hasn't seen yet. But now that she did, it scared the fur off her. Bonnie was guarding the closed door and she knew Chica was other side keeping Foxy out. It was all so fast, after she watched guard leave Freddy grabbed Cathy by the tail and dragged her to the back room. Foxy raced after them but Chica kept him at bay, she kept saying that this needed to happen. If Cathy was frightened before she was dead now. Freddy had his paw wrapped around her neck and had her suspended about a foot above the ground on the wall, good thing she didn't breathe. Bonnie was looking at the ground, trying not to meet her eye.

Freddy was growling at her, "Why didn't you kill him?! You had him, you were locked in with him for an hour!" His grip tightened. "Now, HE'LL come after all of us!" He dropped her and picked up her sword, which was lying near her cloth bed. Then pointed it at her arm, he motioned for Bonnie to grab her. He did, help both of her arms behind her. Then Freddy took the sword and slowly cut it down her neck to her waist diagonally. It cut through her clothes and fur, she didn't feel it but scarred her, metaphorically and literally. Freddy threw down the sword and walked away, with Bonnie close behind.

When the door opened Foxy rushed in, right passed Chica who just shook her head. Once they were gone, and closed the door, Foxy propped up Cathy and took a look at the damage. He in took a deep breath and she could hear him growl. She placed a paw on his arm and smiled, "I can't feel it, some sewing will fix it up just fine. The manager will fix me, right?" she added the last part when she saw Foxy look away quickly. Then for once she actually noticed the patches on him were his fur was missing. "They don't fix us, do they?" He shook his head and she sighed while hitting her head on the wall. She thought back to her conversation with Freddy, "What did Fred mean when he said 'He'll come after all of us!'?" Even though she knew the answer, she still had some hope Freddy meant someone else.

Foxy looked up and she saw that he was scared, "Golden Freddy." he said under his breath. He sat next to her and looked down at his paws. "Now it's going to happen to you now."

"What? What's gonna happen?" she hugged her knees to her chest and stared at Foxy.

"It's hard to explain, but basically Goldie is going to do something so awful and your gonna get blamed for it."

"How do you know?" her head tilted and she rested her head on the wall.

"When I was a new tron I didn't want to attack the guard, kinda like you, I didn't think he deserved it. So I never even went after him, I regretted that soon after." he sighed and kept going, "Goldie was angry, and when he gets angry your entire life, or whatever you tried to be, will crumble. I just didn't want to kill the guy, so Goldie made me a killer."

Cathy was closer to Foxy now and she leaned on his shoulder, "How?"

"He possessed me and I attacked someone, a kid, and adult, I don't remember very clearly. Killed 'em, I got deactivated and then Freddy got on my case. He soon believed me, because it had happened to all of them. Goldie wants more souls to haunt this place, so he uses us to kill. The only reason my story stuck was because it was a busy day and I guess Goldie had something specifically against me." He hugged her a bit, "And now, it's your turn. I wish I could tell you what's gonna happen, but with Him you never know."

Cathy nodded and turned away trying to hide her face, "Uh, Foxy?"

"Yes lass?"

"Do you think you could stay in here with me until morning? Just in case?" he chuckled and she could feel him nodding. So, eventually, Cathy fell asleep on the pirate fox's chest.

The next morning Cathy was more nervous than she had ever been. What if she went out there and killed some poor innocent kid, or what if she attacked an adult. She didn't want to go and perform, but her program said otherwise. So she did. Nothing happened all day, that just made her nervous. When all the kids were gone she ran to her room and tried to merge with the corner, didn't work. She sat there, waiting. Nothing happened until midnight, Foxy had to go freak the guard out and he said he would be right back. Cathy protested, but he had to. So she sat in the dark waiting, waiting. Then out of nowhere a dark laugh came from the shadows. A golden figure stepped out of the wall and toward Cathy, she became a ball and tried to disappear. She could his footsteps getting closer and closer, until they stopped. She could feel him towering over her, she could hear his breathing and smell his rotting suit. She risked a peek at him and then tried to get in a tighter ball, he was sitting and his face was right next to hers. Then everything was dark, like everything just disappeared. She gasped and straightened, then she stood right up and glanced at the door. She had the strongest urge to kill. She smiled, yes kill. She opened the door and ran to the office. Foxy was gone and the door was open so she rushed in on all fours and hid.

She chuckled to herself, this was too easy. The security guard was sitting with his eyes trained on the camera. She saw his clock, 5 a.m. He closed both doors and put down the screen. She chuckled again, he stopped. Then he turned his chair and looked around, she hid. He was visibly shaking, she crawled under his desk and stared at his legs. She could jump out right now and kill him, her claws were of course sharp enough. When he was closer to the boxes, she slowly crawled out and stood. They were about the same height, him just being slightly taller. She purred and he turned, fear flashing in his eyes. But then, surprising to her, he smiled. The fear was gone and he looked happy, then it dawned on her, he considered her his friend. She stepped back, then he was confused. He reached out but she hissed and he retracted his hand staring at her with wide eyes. She advanced on him glaring, he kept backing up. Then he tripped on an old pile of newspapers. His arm went up over his eyes, she raised her paw and was about to swipe when she stopped. Wait, why was she doing this? They _were_ friends! She put her paw down and sat in front of him. He was shaking again. She placed her paw on his arm, he flinched away from her. She looked down, after bringing back her paw, and stared at her paws. Her claws glinted in the small amount of light in the room.

He looked up, wondering why he wasn't dead yet, and saw her looking down. He moved his hand away from his face, and scooted just a bit closer to her. She looked up and for the first time he got a good look at her eyes, they weren't like the others eyes. Hers were green and blue, but they looked more alive. She looked back down and a small mechanical whirring came from her, he couldn't understand why but it sounded like she said sorry. He went closer and placed a hand on her knee, she looked back up. Her eyes had surprise in them, the fact that he could see emotion from her made him think more and more that she was alive. Her mouth was moving like she was talking, but all that came out were mechanical whirs and clinks. He chuckled and turned around, keeping his hand on her knee in reassurance, he grabbed some old paper and a broken pencil. He wrote down, "Can you read?" and slid it over to her. She looked at it.

Of course she could read, so she nodded and he smiled. He took the paper back and wrote something else. "I can't understand when you talk, at least I think you're talking, can you write?" She took it and the pencil.

"Yes I can write, but not well." was scrawled on the paper.

He chuckled and wrote back, "This could work. Let's start simple, my name is Kevin. What is your name?"

"Cathy, Kevin sounds nice." she slid it back and that's how it went for another hour. Just swapping random facts about each other, like why Kevin got the job, where Cathy worked before, and just stuff they liked. The clock rang and they both got up, but Cathy wrote one more thing before standing. "I liked this, can I keep the paper?" and showed it to Kevin. He smiled and nodded, Cathy smiled back and put the paper in her pocket. He held is hand out, which Cathy met and they shook.

Day Two done, he might consider working for the whole summer, he couldn't wait for midnight. He saw Cathy in the window again and smiled, then pulled away from the restaurant.


	7. Kevin

(A/N. I am so so so so so SO, sorry for the wait. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff, but I promise you guys that the next update will be sometime this month. That is the most info I can give right now. Peace!)

Chapter 7: Kevin

Kevin sighed as he walked through his apartment door. Once shut he leaned against it, then took in his surroundings as he always did. Nothing had moved, everything was still there. He hung up his jacket and night guard cap, went to the kitchen, grabbed a soda, then fell on his sofa. He liked his small apartment, it was cozy, but maybe with the paycheck from Fazbear's once a week he could actually afford a house. He was a bit nervous when he saw the ad in the paper that first night. Fazbear had the reputation for losing night guards, but he needed the money. Everything was fine until the bunny moved. Then it was nightmares, nightmares, nightmares. But Cathy had made it more than tolerable, she was nice, funny, and, best of all, didn't want to kill him! He chuckled and sipped his soda while flipping through channels on his small TV. His mind wandered to the 'conversation' he had with Cathy, and about her job before Freddy's. He had never liked cats, he had never lived in New York, but he had never heard of a cat store using an animatronic to lure people in. Then again people will try anything for customers. His mind wandered a bit more, then he heard a knock at his door. He stared at it, it wasn't uncommon for visits at eight in the morning, but not for him. He had no friends here, no family, just him. He got up, gripping the soda can, and went to the door. A look through the peephole proved to him that no one was there, so he opened it and found a package. He picked it up, shut the door, threw away his can, sat back on the sofa, and opened it. Inside was a ball of yarn, gloves made for four fingers, and a letter from the manager of Fazbear's. Inside the letter it said, "Since you love to play with the animatronics we thought we could help. Sincerely, Manager." It was obviously a joke, but Kevin loved the idea of it. If he could befriend one tron, maybe he could befriend them all! He carried the box to his room and started to pack it with some sheets of paper, pencils, and sharpeners along with the contents already inside. He didn't know the first thing of sewing, but he noticed that Cathy had a large cut across her now and all the trons needed some fixing up. He grabbed some books he had taken with him, some about baking, some about random animals, and even three about pirates. He went online and learned to sew fabric the simple way, seemed easy enough. For the rest of the day, Kevin practiced sewing, read up on pirates, even downloaded a few songs on his phone that he thought the trons would enjoy since they obviously at least liked music.

It was ten p.m. before he knew it and he packed everything into his car. He drove quickly to the diner and was actually excited to start work. Since it was his third day no one came to greet him and show him to the office, he fixed his hat and walked down the hallways. While he walked he looked around, studying the place, wondering what he could do to help. Some lights here and there, a better kept kitchen, and some sweeping this place could be brand new. He walked past pirate cove, but didn't see Cathy, so he kept walking. Once in his office he closed both doors, hoping to catch the attention of the trons, and started to unpack. In merely half an hour he heard a knock at the door, Bonnie. Instead of freaking out, he merely smile and waved, the bunny stepped back but regained itself and started tapping again. Kevin didn't know what would've happened if he opened the door, but soon enough Cathy came and explained something to Bonnie, sometimes gesturing to Kevin. Bonnie looked at Cathy, to Kevin, to behind Cathy, and then nodded. Cathy gestured that he open the door and he obliged. Bonnie was taller than him, so he was a bit scared that he had just let it in, but Bonnie seemed to be nervous as well. Cathy said something in their rattling language, smiled to Kevin, then sat down in his chair and began spinning as a child would. She was giving them time to communicate. He lost no time grabbing some paper and a pencil and wrote, "Hi, I'm Kevin. I was hoping we could be friends. Please don't kill me." and handed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at the note, friends with the night guard? That was worse than not killing him! But, Cathy seemed content so he decided to at least be nice. He wrote back, "Okay, but lets get something straight. I am a boy!" Kevin smiled and reached back into his box and pulled out a flashlight. He flicked it on, fresh batteries and more in his pocket, Bonnie backed up in surprise. All of this was happening to quickly. He was still worried that Freddy, or worse Goldie, was going to learn that they weren't killing the guard. He showed something to Cathy and she nodded, then she grabbed the flashlight. The light shown on the wall and Kevin put his hands in front of it in weird shapes. The shadow that of his hands made a bunny, Cathy giggled, Bonnie felt a mixture of annoyance and curiousness. Kevin handed Bonnie the flashlight, which he swung around the room watching the way the light bent over some things.

Kevin stifled a laugh at the large bunny tron playing with the light. Then he reached back into the box and showed the gloves. Her eyes went wide at the sight of them, they were black with what looked like human skulls sewn onto them. The fingers were cut off and when she put them on they ended just before her last finger joint, and her claws. Cathy looked at Kevin in confusion, then pointed to the skulls. He smiled and sat down, motioning her to do so as well. Bonnie was in the hallway trying to make a shadow puppet. Kevin grabbed one of the books and showed it to her, it showed the skulls on the cover and under it read 'Tales of the Jolly Rodger-Pirates of the Past.' Cathy grabbed the book once she read the word 'Pirate', Kevin grinned again.

Bonnie came back into the guard room, he saw Cathy reading a book wearing odd gloves, and saw Kevin digging around in the box. He pulled out an odd square shaped, thin box. He plugged it into the computer on his desk, and that's when Bonnie realized what it was. He would see some of the other kids holding them, tapping on them, talking on them, and sometimes weird wires going into the kids heads. It was a phone.


	8. Dancing

Kevin typed something on the computer, took out the wire, and motioned for Cathy and Bonnie to follow him. They obliged, following him while he carried the box, to Pirates Cove. He set the box on a table and plugged into a small speaker he had brought with him as well. Cathy sat down next to the box and began pulling out the books, looking at the covers and reading some of them. Bonnie was leaning against the stage, still a bit nervous but calming down. Cathy and Bonnie jumped when they heard loud music coming from seemingly no where, they turned and saw Kevin holding down a button on the speaker, the music went quieter. "There, now want to pick a song?" he asked to Cathy who leaped over to him and Bonnie, intrigued, came over as well. He showed Cathy the phone and the list of songs he had on it, she choose one titled "Come Little Children", only picking it because it had 'Children' in the title. Kevin's smiled wavered for only a second, but then slowly turning up the music so they could hear it. A haunting, beautiful voice came on and began the song. He sat down and began writing something, when he was done he handed it to Bonnie, smiled and began walking around the restaurant with the flashlight.

Bonnie looked at the note and read it, "Hey Bon, hope you don't mind the nickname, can you keep an eye on Cathy while I walk around? I think might happen, it's like a feeling, you know? Make sure she doesn't anything wrong and keep her in Pirate Cove, thanks. -Kevin" Bonnie folded the paper and placed on the table next to the box. He watched Cathy slowly dancing to the beautiful music. It ended and another song came on, he read the title, "Jailhouse Rock" by someone called Elvis. It started it out with a drum, Bonnie could tell right away it was an upbeat song. Cathy began spinning and jumping around to the rhythm, she surprised Bonnie by grabbing his paw and making him stand up. He had never danced, he wasn't built for it, but Cathy still led him into a dance. Her paw was on his shoulder, while his matching arm was around her waist and their other paws were outstretched and they began running and skipping, she was laughing and just as the song was about to end Bonnie spun her around. They laughed, but that was cut short as they heard clapping. They both turned their heads towards the sound and saw Foxy leaning against his stage, his unhooked hand hitting the stage so he could clap. Bonnie let go of Cathy with a unsettled chuckle, he went and sat down near the phone and started, carefully, scrolling through the songs.

"Well, well, aren't you having fun? Where did ya get that phone?" he asked crossing his arms

"Kevin." she answered shortly.

"Who?" she was about to answer when the man in question walked back with the flashlight. She didn't even notice he had left, she was about to go hug him but Foxy stopped her. "Oh, him." he said with a sneer. "Mister friend." he went to scratch the guard, but Cathy stepped in front of him with her arms out stretched.

"Don't hurt him, i-it's my fault. I wanted to be friends and I couldn't hurt him." Foxy was surprised, he expected her to stop him but to throw herself in front of him. He calmed down and went to sit next to Bonnie. Cathy took Kevin's hand and led him to the phone, he sat down on the opposite side of Bonnie. Cathy was now leaping and dancing quickly to "Arabian Nights". All three boys were watching her, dancing came so easily to her. When the song ended she raced over to the phone and placed her paw on the phone, the others didn't know what she was doing, but when the next song came on she started singing. It was a very clear voice, and quite pretty. At least Foxy thought so. It seemed like she had forgotten they were even there, singing and dancing. As that song came to and end Cathy laughed and sat down. Well she actually layed down on the table and closed her eyes. The rest didn't last long as Kevin's timer went off, scaring her about four feet into the air, as it did everyone else. Kevin quickly turned it off and packed up everything, except for the books, and left. He saw Cathy waving from the window again, and waved back.

(A/N Well here it is! Finally, but I did have done before June ended so ya. Yes, it was short but there wasn't much I could do for it, plus I got lazy. Yay!)


	9. Update

Hey guys this is just a short update kinda thing. I know that some of you have probably been waiting for a chapter update and then I randomly put the story on hold. Well, it's just I've had a hard time writing lately and I've also run out of ideas on what to write about so… I want your ideas! Kinda lame I know, but I want to know what YOU want to read. I can only take a few requests for chapters cause of school, but hey why not? So I'll be doing this until I get my mojo working again. Post in the comments, or dm me, your idea for a chapter and I'll note it. Also I'm working on my first Reader x Character fanfic and that'll be up perhaps next weekend. See ya soon, Buh-bye!


	10. Do You Know?

Cathy looked to Foxy once Kevin was out of sight, "Foxy? How come you don't like Kevin?"

The Pirate was sitting on his stage, with his legs hanging over the side. "Ah, I just don't like people."

Cathy sat down next to him, "Well, you love the kids, and they sure do love you." she added as she scanned the cove imagining the children running around.

"Those are just kids, Cathy, they're here during the day. They don't see us when the sun goes down."

They were silent for a while then Cathy piped up, "What happened anyway?" It was simple question, but there was so much behind the answer.

Foxy let out a sort of sigh, "That is a long and sad story, Cat." He gently placed his hooked arm around her in a hug, "Hopefully you never have to worry about it. Now rest your circuits, we only got five hours before we open."

"Okay, Foxy." She got up and went to the backroom, very curious but didn't want to push Foxy. The fox in question sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and opened them again. It was Bonnie, and he looked sad. Bonnie waved for him to follow, so he got up and followed the bunny tron. They were heading towards the kitchen and Foxy could hear Freddy and Chica talking. Once they stepped through the doorway the other two stopped talking and looked at them, all looking worried. Freddy motioned to the table, obviously wanting Foxy to sit. He smirked, 'Where have I seen this before?' he thought. He took a seat and crossed his arms.

Freddy was leaning against the counter across from Foxy. "Foxy, did Cathy ask you? About the…thing?" the fox nodded. "I assume you didn't tell her." he nodded again.

"Tell me what?" a voice came from behind Foxy. He moved revealing the cat.

"Cathy!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I'm sorry, but I just want to know what the hell happened here." they all bowed their heads. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "Fine, I'm going to wait for the kids to get here." With that she left. Everyone let out a collective sigh, looked at each other, and retreated back to their stages.

Everyone was gone, it was a nice Friday night, and Kevin sat at his chair shaking his bones out. The trons were much more brutal than they have been, Cathy hasn't showed up once, and he was already at 20 percent at 3 a.m. Cathy had been so nice to him he forgot how scary this job actually was. He heard someone walking down the right hall and he quickly closed it and waited for the knocking. But the only thing he heard were the same steps walking back down the hall. He checked the lights, saw no one there, and opened the door again. A minute later he heard the walking again, but this time he left the door open. Probably a bad idea, but he was prepared to close it again. The steps advanced, never quickening or slowing, pretty soon he saw a figure walk past the door not stopping. It came back and he saw it was Cathy, he thought of stopping her but that probably wasn't the best idea. Maybe with her walking up and down the hall, the trons wouldn't come down this way. He checked the clock, it was now 4. He looked back at the door and saw Cathy just looking inside, her hands behind her back, and blank stare peering in. He let out a very manly scream and jumped back. Cathy let out a small giggle and stepped in, behind her back she held up a card which had 'sorry' written on it.

"You planned to scare me?" Kevin asked picking himself up.

She nodded and sat on a pile of newspapers. Pulling out another card which had 'prank' written on it.

"Pretty cruel prank, Cathy." he sat in his chair. She held up the 'sorry card' again. Kevin just shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. Just really jumpy, think you could tell the others to tone it down?"

Cathy grabbed a pencil, ripped some newspaper, and wrote down. "I'm not talking to them."

"How come? Didn't think trons could have drama." Kevin stated after seeing the note. Cathy shook her head and laid across the papers. "Well if you're not gonna help, could you please leave. You're distracting." He turned back to his screen. Cathy was taken aback by his request. Her presence never seemed to bother him, well to an extend he would ask her to leave. She stayed but he ignored her either way.

'Probably just really busy.' Cathy reasoned. She stayed until six, Kevin got up and waved as he left the office. He didn't even look at her.

-Later-

Cathy was hanging out in the office, just trying to clear her head. Everything seemed so wrong, everybody was acting so weird. So scary, even Kevin. She looked at the cameras seeing all the familiar rooms, just darker. She couldn't see anyone, perhaps they were in the kitchen or behind the curtains. She flipped back to the main stage and saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica staring at her. It shocked her seeing them like that, no life at all, yet they looked like they wanted to kill her. She flipped to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy was just stopped from running. Then she looked down and noticed the battery was running, it wasn't supposed to be running power on the weekends. She looked back and saw everyone was gone, she felt a pang of fear yet didn't know why. She looked all around and found most of them: Bonnie was in a storage room, Chica was in the kitchen, and Freddy was in the bathroom. She looked away and heard a running coming from the left, Foxy, she didn't know how she knew but she knew she had to close the door. She did. A bang resonated and a grunt, she thought of calling out but couldn't. She also found she couldn't move from the seat. She was so scared and just decided to close both doors and wish they were all just pranking her.

-Two Hours Later-

The power was at five percent, and Cathy was still huddled in her chair, eyes closed, and shaking. They only opened when she heard the doors open suddenly, it was dark so she turned on her night vision. She looked to her left, Freddy and Bonnie blocked her way. On her right, Chica and Foxy. She found she was able to move now so she tried to escape, but they just pushed her back into the room. The cat decided to go to the back of the office and hide in the newspapers. They never came in but she could hear their mechanical breathing. Then she heard the dark chuckle that's been plaguing her everyday. He was in the room, she could tell, his smell filled the room. She stood up slowly against her will and turned toward him in a robotically way. He kept laughing, it was slowly getting louder and she found herself being drawn to it. The closer she got the louder it got, black ooze coming out of his mouth and eyes, pooling around her feet but never touching her. She towered over him as he sat, yet they both knew who was in charge. She could see the others in the corners of her eyes, they were all burned with the same ooze coming from their eyes and mouths adding to the one around her. It started to rise, like a tank with a small air pocket for her to just watch her doom surround her. Once it had hit the ceiling it started to pour down into her bubble. Quickly filling in every crack, even inside her. It made her stand still and just watch. She could hear everyone's, once nice, laughter which made her shake. Then little words found their way into her ears: Monster, freak, bloody, scary, dead, children, hate. Other words were just incoherent garbling. Finally the ooze filled her mouth and eyes. Everything was dark and she wished it was all over. It wasn't, one last thing had to happen. Just her and a small child, she couldn't recognize them at first. No lights, but she had her night vision, the child turned in a circle calling out for someone to help her. Cathy began to step forward, first wanting to help the child, but the closer she got the more she felt an urge she hoped she would never feel again. The girl could just barely make out anything, but she saw a figure in the shadows. It was getting closer and she tried backing up, but she couldn't move now. As the figure she began to recognize it.

"Cathy!" she yelled out. That's when Cathy realized who it was. It was the girl from her first day on the job, the one who had helped her. By the time she realized this the girl was hugging her and crying. Cathy kneeled down and hugged the girl back. "Cathy what's going on?" the girl asked but Cathy couldn't answer. Suddenly laughter filled the black space, the girl backed up in horror. It didn't take long for Cathy to realize that she was the one laughing. But she didn't want to scare the girl, she tried reaching out to her only to see her claws gleaming with a red liquid. She looked down and saw a sort of illusion of herself covered in blood, the girl tried running away but couldn't move again. Cathy was forced to watch as she advanced on the girl, claws outstretched and a wicked smile forming on her lips. The girl was shaking and sat down crying.

"Cathy, why?" she asked but never got an answer as Cathy swiped her claws and only the thump of a small head was heard. Then it was Cathy's turn to break down, she began to cry despite lack of eyes. As she cried there was more thumping behind her, heavier, slower. She didn't bother turning, even when she felt a gloved hand land on her shoulder. She looked, out of reflex, expecting to see a gold hand. It wasn't gold, it was purple. She didn't move, he came round and kneeled in front of her like he was going to comfort her. What he said only made her feel worse, his voice like a crappy telephone in water.

"Cathy, stop trying to go against me. You will learn soon enough why your friends act strangely, and why that man appears as a friend." he said 'appears' with much spite, "And you _will _do what I wish, if you want to stay active." he pushed her back and she fell. And kept falling, until she was back in the office chair. Her head whipped around, afraid she would see her friends oozing black gunk or a purple Freddy. Empty. She got up from the chair and walked down the right hall towards Pirate Cove. Once there she peeked around the curtain and saw Foxy sitting on the wall, eyes closed, humming a tune. She ran towards him and hugged him, almost hard enough to snap him in half.

"Whoa lass, what's the matter?" he asked instinctively wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Nothing, just uh a bad dream." she said and Foxy froze.

"Cathy, we can't dream." they broke away and Cathy eyes glowed as she backed away. "We can think for ourselves, but we are literally unable to dream."

"Foxy, wh-what happened to your voice. You don't sound like yourself." her back touched the curtains.

"Probably just my voice box. Nothing to worry about." his voice got lower and raspier the closer he got to her.

"Freddy! Bonnie!" Cathy screamed, hoping someone would come.

Foxy waited for a minute then his eyes glowed gold, "But no one came."

The curtains felt goopier and when she looked she saw the same black gunk that had come from Golden. "Help me! Please!" she kept screaming, Foxy began to laugh. It wasn't his normal laugh, it sent shivers along her endoskeleton. Something caught her eye, something silver. Then she heard something, a very soft tune that resembled a jack in the box song. Foxy gave no indication that he heard it as well as he advanced. Cathy closed her eyes, waited for him to be a step or two in front of her, and leaped. He went to grab her but his arms got caught in the goop. What happened next was almost a completely blur to Cathy. She grabbed the sword, turned to face Foxy, and fought. As she fought she felt as if she was being controlled, not like in her dream but more like a helpful string guiding her where she needed to block and stab. Foxy fought back with vigor, using only his hook to block Cathy's sword. They fought until there was a pounding coming from behind the curtains. This was probably five minutes after they started fighting. Neither turned to face the sound, knowing the other would take advantage of that. Then a screech pierced the air, which did happen to cause the fighting trons to turn. Cathy was glad she did as it gave her time to move out of the way of a flying chicken. Chica broke through the inky curtain and landed on Foxy, covering them both in the stuff. Bonnie and Freddy joined too as they leaped through, each taking and arm and leg of Foxy. The fox fought against his new restraints as Chica, without any hesitation I might add, repeatedly punch Foxy's neck until it actually came off. Cathy looked away when she saw the head fly off and his eyes go dark. There was some whispering, a gush of freezing air, and something of a snake hiss. She looked up and saw Foxy's limp body, Freddy was putting his head back on. The curtains were back to normal. Cathy sat up, staring at her sword, it was the same one as her first day on the job. That seems so long ago now. She looked up and saw Freddy looking at her with a kind of sad look. He walked over to her, placing his paw on her shoulder much like her dream, and asked softly.

"Do you know the puppet?"

(A/N Long time coming huh? Consider this my Christmas gift to you all waiting patiently for this story to be updated. I tried making this a bit longer, and don't worry there will be more. I'm making it my personal New Year's Revolution to write a bit more. I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas.)


	11. Update 2

Hey guys, I'm typing this from my school's computer right now. Want to know why? I lost computer privilege at home, and don't work at school. So, I know you're all, probably, really expecting an update to Cathy. Well, I'm sorry but, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer. At least until school's out and maybe a little after that. I'm so so sorry, but the minute I can I will update that dang story. Luv you guys, thanks for the support, bye.


End file.
